


tidak terduga

by fumate



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Indonesia, M/M, crosspost dari fb
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: aish. kalau begini, sih, mending brendon liburan saja.(atau, di mana brendon adalah anak rumahan dan dallon seorang tukang mabasa.)





	tidak terduga

**Author's Note:**

> Panic! At The Disco ~~or should it be Brendon! At The Disco because Dallon just left the band~~ adalah grup musik independen beranggotakan orang-orang dewasa yang berhak atas diri sendiri. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Ini udah lama saya tulis sih (setahun lalu) tapi baru posting hsnnxns bhay.
> 
> Terima kasih mau membaca!

"Di rumah lagi, 'A?" tanya Dallon di sela aktivitasnya menyiapkan mabasa. Brendon pikir ngenes juga dia sampai hapal nama si mang saking seringnya ia beli mabasa di sini. "Ga ke mana, gitu? Biasanya kan anak seumuran Aa mah main-main terus kalau lagi liburan begini."

"Nggak, di rumah doang. Rencana main mah tanggal 30 nanti. Sekarang ya di rumah aja."

"Oh. Emang ga bosen?"

Dibilang bosan sih tidak juga, pikir Brendon. Toh dia punya konsol game dan kuota melimpah. Lagi pula dasarnya dia ini kan memang anak rumahan, jarang keluyuran ga jelas apalagi tanpa izin Mamski tersayang. Tidak jadi masalah kalau memang liburan ini harus dihabiskan di rumah saja. Itu cuma... well, sudah lama dia tidak main dengan geng lamanya. Brendon sedikit kangen, kan. Sejak masuk SMA, teman segengnya jadi punya banyak teman baru, beda dengan Brendon yang lebih suka menyendiri di kelasnya.

"Tidak, sih," jawabnya, memerhatikan bungkusan mabasa distaples. "Kan udah biasa. Lagian nanti tanggal 5 juga ke Jakarta kok. Jadi, yah," ucapannya diakhiri kedikan datar.

Mang Dallon baru saja menyelesaikan mabasa pesanannya, yang kemudian disodorkan pada Brendon sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Gitu ya 'A,"

Brendon mengiyakan. Tangannya mengorek-ngorek saku celana, mencari selembar uang dua ribuan lusuh kembalian belanja di warung tadi pagi. "Mang sendiri, liburan gini kerjanya ga libur emang?" Nah, ketemu. Brendon menyerahkan uang kertas lecek yang warnanya tidak secemerlang saat baru diproduksi. Dallon menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Nggak dong," jawab Mang Dallon, duduk lagi di emperan masjid. "Kalau saya libur nanti Aa kesepian di rumah, ga ada yang nemenin ngobrol barang sebentar."

Brendon mengerjap, diam sebentar lalu langsung balik kanan bubar jalan. Kakinya melangkah makin cepat begitu tawa Mang Dallon lamat-lamat terdengar.

Dia baru saja digombali tukang mabasa. Anjir. Demi apa lo bro.

(Dan dia tidak merona, oke, diam kalian semua. Cuacanya memang sedang panas.)


End file.
